ostrobe_countryfandomcom-20200215-history
Elementarron
Elementarron is a royal consort in Elementarron Province, Ostrobe Island. It has has approximately 250,000 inhabitants, not including those of the nearby consort of Carlshaven. Etymology Elementarron has been called this way since its foundation in 1736 and was named after the invention of elementary schools in Ostrobe. This consort consisted of houses of people who worked and educated at the elementary school, which would later become a modern elementary school,. After the university was relocated at Elementarron in 1773, Elementarron had lost its image of "just a elementary school" thus more and more people started asking themselves if this name would still fit the consort. But the original name has been kept, although many proposals have been made. History Elementarron started as a 'new consort' in 1736. It has an elementary school, little cottages and a few shops. Its commute time with Treien is 30 minutes, making an ideal location to set up a consort. The first mayor, John Greg, help the consort to expand. In 1773, the division of Ost , set up the new university to Elementarron because the old 1396 university burnt down. Due to being a quiet place, Elementarron was chosen to be new place of the university. An important turning point in Elementarron history was the year of 1779. The trading route was closed and Elementarron was obliged to find other sources of income. But it was not a chosen moment, as a famine was occuring in Ostrobe and many people had already fled to the nearby Treien. The consort impoverished even more, until the hungry population decided to start farming in this fertile region. Many farms were built east and north of Elementarron. The consort mordenised even more in 1800's and the 1900's. The consort was applied for Royal Status in 1954, and won along with 2 other consorts. It opened a market in 1893 and was Ostrobe's largest market. It had a lot of students coming in to Elementarron during World War 2, as British and German citizens fled to Ostrobe as it is not particpiating in the war. The railway station opened in 1952 and allowed people going to Treien. The M1 link was open in 1956. During the 2008 floods , it has flooded most parts of Elementarron. Neighbourhoods Centre Map {seealso|map colors|for more information on the used colors}} {| style="background-color:white;text-align:center;width:100%;" | style="background:#F0E68C;" width="14%" | FOR SALE 1 Hazell Avenue ! rowspan="9" width="2" | *1 | style="background:#F0E68C;" width="14%" | FOR SALE 4 Hazlett Avenue | style="background:#FF7F50;" width="14%" | FOR SALE 6 Hazlett Avenue | style="background:#F0E68C;" width="14%" | FOR SALE 8 Hazell Avenue | style="background:#DCDCDC;" width="14%" | FOR SALE 10 Hazell Avenue ! rowspan="9" width="2" | *2 | style="background:#FFD700;" width="14%" | FOR SALE 12 Hazell Avenue| | style="background:#8B4513;" width="14%" | Elementarron Railway Station | rowspan="11" style="background:#8B4513;width:2%" | R a i l w a y ' |- ---------- ! colspan="9" | Hazell Avenue |- ---------- | style="background:#DCDCDC;" | '''FOR SALE' 1 Hazell Avenue | style="background:#FFD700;" | FOR SALE 3 Hazell Avenue | style="background:#F0E68C;" | FOR SALE 5 Hazell Avenue | style="background:#FFD700;" | FOR SALE 7 Hazell Avenue | style="background:#F0E68C;" | FOR SALE 9 Hazell Avenue | style="background:#99cc66;" colspan="2;" rowspan="2" | 'Remembrance Park' 11 Hazell Avenue |- ---------- | style="background:#FF7990;" | FOR SALE 2 Delaware Avenue | style="background:#FFD700;" | FOR SALE 4 Delaware Avenue | style="background:#DCDCDC;" colspan="2"| Elementarron Consort and Province Hall 6 Delaware Avenue | style="background:#99cc66;" | William McKinley Park |- ---------- ! colspan="9" | Delaware Avenue |- ---------- | style="background:#FFD700;" | FOR SALE 1 Delaware Avenue | style="background:#DCDCDC;" | FOR SALE 3 Delaware Avenue | style="background:#DCDCDC;" colspan="2" | FOR SALE 5 Delaware Avenue | style="background:#99cc66;" rowspan="2"| Remembrance Park 9 Delaware Avenue | style="background:#DCDCDC;" rowspan="2" | Elementarron Elementary School 11 Delaware Avenue | style="background:#98FB98;" rowspan="2" | FOR SALE ' 13 Delaware Avenue |- ---------- | style="background:#FF7990;" | FOR SALE 2 Elgin Avenue | style="background:#DCDCDC;" | FOR SALE 4 Elgin Avenue | style="background:#DCDCDC;" | FOR SALE 6 Elgin Avenue | style="background:#F0E750;" | FOR SALE 8 Elgin Avenue |- ---------- ! colspan="9" | Elgin Avenue |- ---------- | style="background:#FF7990;" | FOR SALE 1 Elgin Avenue | style="background:#FF7990;" | FOR SALE 3 Elgin Avenue | style="background:#F0E68C;" | FOR SALE 5 Elgin Avenue | style="background:#F0E68C;" | FOR SALE 7 Elgin Avenue | style="background:#DCDCDC;" | Bishop Keynes High School 9 Elgin Avenue | style="background:#FFD700;" | FOR SALE 11 Elgin Avenue | style="background:#DCDCDC;" | FOR SALE 13 Elgin Avenue Category:Settlements Category:Royal Consorts Category:Capitals Category:Elementarron Category:Elementarron Province